1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to charging circuits, particularly to a charging circuit for identifying a power source for charging a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices can be charged by connecting the device to power source such as a computer or an adapter having a USB connector. However, electrical current supplied by the adapter may be a different level than supplied by the computer. Each portable electronic device must be able to identify the current level and adjust the charging mode correspondingly or risk damage.